Reflective Opposites
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: Belle's dead, and Gold wishes to keep her spirit alive. Seeing the similarities between her and Emma, he decides to mentally transform the sheriff into the former beauty. With Emma's sanity at risk, will Storybrooke's fate be forever changed?
1. Forbidden Parallels

**A/N****:** After seeing a post on tumblr saying, "I think Emma reminds Mr. Gold of Belle," that got me thinking about the women's similarities. Both are heroic/would risk their own happiness for the ones they love, so I realized that yes, Mr. Gold probably _does_ admire the same things in Emma that he did in Belle. With that said, I wanted to attempt something inspired by the 1960's Gothic soap opera _Dark Shadows_ (which you've probably heard of since Burton's recreating it). I'll be trying the whole "man-tragically-loses-lover-and-finds-her-in-a-new-woman-then-proceeds-to-try-and-turn-her-INTO-said-lover" scenario, so I hope you'll find that enjoyable. :)

As for the format, it will vacillate between Storybrooke and FTL, because I wanted to include Rumpel's relationship with Belle and how it ties into the present with Emma. I hope that won't be too confusing/off-putting to you guys, because that's how I foresee the rest of this story being told. Anyway, in this story Belle genuinely IS dead (you'll see how it happened in future chapters), so she won't be popping out of the woodworks at a later date. She'll be featured prominently because of the flashbacks, though, and because Gold will be trying to turn Emma into the deceased. Kinda creepy, neh? ;P

CO-WRITTEN WITH RUMPELGOLD

**CH 1: Forbidden Parallels  
**

"What are you doing?"

"Reading, of course! Really now, Rumplestiltskin, your lack of awareness worries me sometimes."

The imp in question snorted, quickly averting his gaze as Belle continued to sit curled up like a tranquil cat. With her legs tucked beneath her, she eagerly devoured the words of her novel as though it were her last day on earth.

After a moment's pause, Belle set the book off to the side and patted the spot beside her. "Read with me, master? I promise it's quite a wonderful story."

Rumplestiltskin's upper lip curled in disdain. "I read quite a bit, I assure you, dearie, but _not_ romantic drivel such as that."

Belle mirrored his contempt, but only because he had called her creative taste into question. "This is _not_ drivel, sir – it's the story of a prince, a princess, and true love."

"Ah, well why didn't you say so? Like I said…_drivel,"_ Rumplestiltskin spat, yet he moved over to her nonetheless. "Does it have any pictures?"

With a wry smile, Belle picked the novel back up and opened it to her favorite page. She'd memorized it during her first week at his castle, and although she didn't find Rumplestiltskin's abode to be _that_ deplorable, it had at the very least turned her stay into something magical.

Now pointing to the vivid illustration, she dreamily explained, "It's the prince and princess sharing true love's kiss…one day I hope to have a similar experience. I suppose I should thank you, sir, for I now know I never could've shared this with Gaston."

"And why is that, hmm?"

"Well…" Belle appeared thoughtful, her gaze soft and pensive as she shrugged. "I don't know, I just…didn't love him."

Eyes hardening, Rumplestiltskin turned his back on her and took a deep, even breath. His wife had said she didn't love him either, so he never thought he'd be relating to _Gaston_, of all people.

"Um…hello? Hel-_looo,_ can you hear me in there?"

Jerking back to awareness, Gold found himself face-to-face with Emma and balked. "I…forgive me, Miss Swan, it seems I was daydreaming. Can I help you with something?"

Giving him an odd look, Emma sat down on the bar stool beside him and nodded. "Yeah, actually. Henry's been going on about his fairy tales more so than usual, so I was hoping maybe you had a _healthier_ book he could look at?"

Gold winced at the mentioning of books. Dear Lord, did _everything_ have to reflect Belle's presence? In fact…

Eyes appraising Emma as she turned to talk to Ruby, a dark smile flitted across his lips as a sudden realization came to mind: her demeanor was truly akin to Belle's. Although brazen and loud at times, Emma shared the beauty's insufferable hero complex.

Now turning away from Ruby, Emma gave Gold her attention again and apologized, "Sorry about that…wanted to order something. Anyway, do you have a book I could buy or not? I have to return to the station before Regina stops by, so if we could go to your shop pretty soon, that'd be great."

Such a delicious invitation she had unintentionally given him. Had she noticed, he wondered?

"Yes," he said, pondering and tapping a finger absentmindedly against his lips. Then his brown eyes looked up at her and found hers. "We can arrange something."

There it was again. The way she stood in front of him with that confident look in her eyes. For a moment he could see a ghost of a brown-haired beauty flit over her, curling her eyes and lips and changing her clothes into different shapes. But as soon as the ghost had come, it had disappeared again. His full attention was on her now as his eyes darkened.

"Good," Emma said, "How about I'll be there at five?" She brushed a hand through her golden locks. The action captivated the pawnbroker. Her hair looked soft and surreal in this world; it truly _was_ the hair of a princess from Fairy Tale Land, but that wasn't why his eyes were transfixed on her fingers combing her curls. In his mind, the shade discolored and became less bright.

"Sheriff, my shop usually closes at five," he retorted, earning himself a hoarse laugh from the blonde-haired beauty.

"It's the only time I can come around… Otherwise it would have to wait until tomorrow." It was obvious by the sound of her voice that she wasn't willing to wait that long, but her duty required her to be at the station till dinner time. She could get a quick snack before her night shift started.

Mr. Gold shook his head. "I have just the book for your son, Emma. Just come around five – I'll keep the shop open for you."

She cast him a smile and gave a quick nod. "Thank you." She leaned forth and curled her lips in a sneer. "See you then."

The impulsive idea had worked in Gold's favor – perhaps a little _too_ well, for he hadn't had to devise any sort of plan to draw Emma out of hiding. At five o'clock the fiery blonde would enter his shop, then more than likely imprint on his mind just how _little_ she trusted him, and then…

Gold smiled.

And _then, _he'd actually prove her theories correct. He _was_ untrustworthy, but there had been a time when he'd been a normal man…when he hadn't been so monstrous. Belle had seen this in him somehow, and he liked to believe that someday Emma would learn to see it, too.

The bell at the front of the shop suddenly tinkled, then a feminine, "Gold?" came before a smile reached his lips.

Ah yes, the princess had arrived – right on time, too.

"Back here, Miss Swan," he called, now rising from his perch with the help of his cane. "I was just inspecting my book collection."

There came a pause, then Emma lifted the flap to the backroom and entered with a wry smile. "Business that slow, eh? Fair enough… I can imagine people you bleed dry on a daily basis aren't eager customers." Now pointing to the shelf behind him, she asked, "So can I have a look? Or do you already have something in mind?"

"Oh no, go right ahead," Gold assured her, smiling wanly as she passed. "I have a feeling Henry may enjoy something on the top shelf, though…that section's geared more toward children."

Mumbling her thanks, Emma grabbed a chair and unsteadily stepped atop the rickety furniture. In that moment Gold's heart clenched, his hand gripping his cane as the sheriff reached for a book. All he could picture were voluminous skirts, well-coiffed hair, and laughing blue eyes. God_damn_ his memories – did everything Emma do have to remind him of _her?_

With a cry, the sheriff suddenly staggered and nearly fell off the chair, Gold subconsciously moving forward as though he might catch her. In his condition he realistically knew they both would've been hurt, but something about Emma's abrupt vulnerability made his heart swell.

Looking down at Gold when she realized his hand was on her elbow, Emma quirked a brow and wrested herself from his grasp. "Hey, uh…you alright? You don't look like you're feeling so well…"

He parted his lips but there came no reply. His throat had suddenly gone awfully dry and his lips felt like parchment, cracked and unpleasantly coarse. The memory of the girl falling had sprung freshly into mind, and in his eyes the blonde curls had once again turned chestnut while the blue jeans transformed into wide blue skirts. He had caught her in both his arms then, courteously, like a hero, and he had held her close to his chest where he could feel her hot breath stroking his clothes and reaching his golden skin. But now it had not been so…

His disabled leg would not allow him to hold her like he had before, and his strength as a human male of his posture would not have allowed him to carry her weight. Or would it? He frowned. If his leg had been alright, would he have been able to carry her bridal style in his arms and absorb the scent of her lovely curls as her head nestled against his chest? A pulse of adrenaline coursed through his body and with heated eyes he gazed at her.

"Gold?"

The man snapped out of his stupor and grinned toothily at the blonde in front of him. Emma dusted her clothes and took a step back. "I am as fine as I could currently be, dear," he assured her. She didn't seem to buy his excuse, but could not tell whether it was a lie or not. She frowned in turn. Mr. Gold always had this tendency to twist and change words to his own purpose, and thus tell someone something that wasn't a complete lie, but still hid the truth. Emma reckoned he had done the same right now. She contemplated his words and concluded that he might not be okay at all, but in the current circumstance he was considered fine.

"Do you want a glass of water?" Gold offered her in a kind and calm voice. She glared up at him and rested her forehead in her hand, then mumbled she'd be fine. Despite her words she could hear him limp to the back room and pour her a glass of water, with which he returned and handed to her. She thanked him quietly before taking a sip, all the while painfully aware of his eyes on her, his intense gaze burning her being.

"What is it, Gold? You've been staring at me for the past fifteen minutes as if you want to eat me alive. Did I do something to bother you? Other than nearly falling and sipping your water, of course… You can't hold me fully responsible for all of that. You offered the water to me and the book so, er...they are _not _deals you can get my favor for."

Gold couldn't help but chuckle. "Now, now, my dear, must my actions always hold an ulterior motive in your eyes? I merely wanted to help…you looked positively flushed ."

Emma raised her brows, then sighed before setting the water onto a nearby table. "Yeah, well…thanks. I guess weirder things have happened than you being nice, right?"

Eyes cutting to the side, Gold's jaw twitched slightly before he urged, "Wait here a moment – I'll go get you a cup of tea."

"Uh, seriously? You just gave me some water… If you give me anything else, I'll have to use the little girl's room." Rolling her eyes when Gold ignored her and limped off to a cupboard, she folded her arms and called after him, "Honestly, I'm _fine_ – I was a little dizzy at first, but that's gone now."

"Trust me, this will make you feel better," Gold muttered, now slipping a strong sedative into a cup before preparing the brew. The pill would dissolve and had little to no taste, so Emma would be completely unsuspecting of the drug.

After a few minutes of preparation, Gold lifted the steaming cup and hobbled back toward his guest. She appeared annoyed, but nonetheless accepted the tea since he'd gone through the trouble.

Blowing at the steam, Emma muttered, "This better not be some weird, ancient recipe… You've got lots of antiques in here, so that worries me."

"I can assure you the recipe isn't too dated," Gold promised, smiling wryly as she took a sip. She made a face and complained about it being bitter, but swallowed her pride and forced the rest of it down.

"Mm, disgusting," she joked, yet she was smiling as she rotated the cup around in her hands. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna buy that book that nearly killed me and go. I need to get back to the station."

Gold appeared momentarily panicked, but nodded his assent. "Yes, yes, of course…forgive me for keeping you from your duties, Sheriff."

"Not a problem, I just…just…" Furrowing her brows, she swayed slightly and pressed a hand to her forehead. "Oh, God…"

"Is something wrong?" Gold pressed, yet the eagerness on his face belied his pretense of concern. Moving over and kneeling in front of Emma, he gazed up into her eyes and realized (to his delight) that they were unfocused.

"Gold, I…I don't feel so well, I just…" With a grunt, the blonde slumped forward and fell straight into his arms, his nose burying into her hair and inhaling the scent he imagined was so similar to Belle's. She was his – now that he had a second chance for the happiness he'd been robbed of, he would _not_ let her go.

**A/N:** Aaaand, there ya have it. :) Hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon, but inspiration always comes easier with a little incentive, if you get my drift. ;P


	2. Trapped

**A/N****:** Wow, you guys have been amazing, THANK YOU! Hopefully you can tell, but I'm trying to parallel the FTL scenes to the Storybrooke ones. That's why the parallel for chapter one was books, and the parallel for this chapter is Belle's dress. :) Anyway, Belle may seem a bit bratty at first in this chapter, but I wanted to create a more realistic approach to her deal with Rumple. I can't realistically see a woman being all cheerful/giggly when losing all she's ever known, so I wanted to give her at least a _little_ bit of rebellion. That, and Belle is a princess. Princesses don't cook and clean, so I'm not really sure why Rumple thought she'd be a good maid. lol I poke fun at that a bit in this, so hopefully you enjoy!**  
**

**Fan art for this story: http: / / blood-and-lust-87 . deviantart . com /art/OUAT-Mr-Gold-s-New-Bride-297938754 **(just take the spaces out - keep in mind that this won't necessarily take place in this story. I just really wanted to draw this since it's inspired by _Dark Shadows)_

CO-WRITTEN WITH RUMPELGOLD

**CH 2: Trapped  
**

Belle gazed around her in dismay. Did Rumpelstiltskin truly expect her to cook and _clean? _As a woman of privilege, she'd never had to lift a finger to so much as dust.

Long, long ago her mother had taught her simple tasks such as needlepoint and piano playing, but these were talents a princess was expected to know. Would her nimble fingers be of importance to her new master? More than likely not... She hadn't seen a piano during her exploration of the grand hall.

Twisting her lips in displeasure, Belle gave the bloody slab of meat on the kitchen's chopping block an experimental poke, then instantly felt sick to her stomach. Dark, slimy red liquid oozed from the rump roast and stained her finger, her blue eyes widening as she wondered what on earth she was supposed to do with it.

Now glancing toward the wood stove, she gave a bemused grimace and opened the sealed door. Fortunately for her, Rumpelstiltskin had already prepared the fire, so she didn't have to even attempt what she knew would be an inevitable failure.

Still squeamish, Belle uneasily lifted the meat off the counter, then shoved it onto the slab positioned over the roaring flames. "OW!" she exclaimed, immediately sticking her burnt finger in her mouth. How had she not expected that? Flames were supposed to sear flesh...

As she sucked on the pulsating injury, her frustration began to mount. There was no way she could do this... How could Rumpelstiltskin even expect her to? She'd been ripped away from all that she loved and held dear, and now she was supposed to do menial tasks for the rest of her days. She missed her castle, she missed her people, and above all, she missed her father.

"Papa," she whimpered, tears beginning to sting along her lashes. Rumpelstiltskin hadn't even allowed her the courtesy of saying goodbye, so how could she cope? She missed him terribly, and the thought of no longer hearing his voice or feeling his warm, strong arms around her made her stomach clench unpleasantly.

At long last, the tears finally flowed freely, and Belle struck her fist against the chopping block in frustration. She couldn't do this - she _wouldn't _do this!

Removing her apron far more gruffly than necessary, the princess stormed out of the kitchen in search of her master. She found him rather easily, what with his bizarre habit of constantly spinning at his wheel, and she closed the distance between them with long, even strides.

"Master Rumpelstiltskin?" she beseeched, her tone rather daring for an enslaved girl. When he finally looked up from his spinning, she held out her arms as if showing off her frazzled appearance, the gesture also bringing the various stains on her golden gown to attention. "I'm sorry, but I cannot do this... I have not been bred to cook, and I do not wish to learn how. I have no family to care for, and I no longer have to worry about procuring a suitor, so what is the point of this?"

Blue eyes sharp and confrontational, Belle placed her hands on her hips and accused, "What's worse, you didn't let me give my kingdom a proper goodbye - how can I happily work for you if I didn't have any closure? You are a cruel, _cruel _man if you refuse me this simple request. Do I not deserve to have one final farewell?"

It was true that Belle had only been with Rumpelstiltskin for a mere twenty-four hours, but she felt that the burnt finger alone gave her probable cause for such behavior. If her master refused her, she'd be forced to behave as unbearably as possible, and that honestly wasn't what she desired. Her mother had brought her up to be charming and polite, and she prided in her ability to always be gracious.

Rumpelstiltskin, however, appeared completely beside himself with glee. "Now, now, dearie, no need to shout! You'll, uh...ruin my _concentration." _When Belle moved to speak, he gave a gruff, "Ah-ah!" and motioned for her to be quiet.

Irritated and fuming, the princess sulkily closed her mouth and folded her arms. As she did so, her master noticed yet another stain and sighed.

"I suppose you'll be needing far more assistance than I anticipated...very well." Now waving his hand, he easily transformed the ruined gown into a new, crisp blue and white dress far more suited for her tasks.

Eyes wide, Belle glanced down at her new attire and held the skirts out at length. "Oh! Master, it's...it's _beautiful!"_

Thoroughly pleased with himself, Rumpelstiltskin clapped his hands together together and acknowledged, "Yes, yes, isn't it, though? I'm quite the arr-teest!" Giggling, he waved his hand and urged, "Begone with you, precious, and go back to your chores."

In far higher spirits, Belle spared her beautiful new dress yet another glance, then beamed back at the imp and nodded. "Yes, master, I shall return shortly - I promise I won't be long!" Now gathering her skirts in her hands, she bustled back toward the kitchen to at least _attempt _to salvage the meat.

* * *

With a weary groan, Emma slowly opened her eyes and dizzily tried to take things into focus. Her gaze immediately locked on a spread of blue and white fabric, and the longer she laid in the fetal position, the more she began to realize she was gazing at her own stomach. That, however, wasn't what perplexed her the most. What on earth was she _wearing?_

Lethargically pulling herself up into a sitting position, Emma brushed her hands down the front of her breasts and realized, to her utter confusion, that she was wearing what appeared to be a medieval dress. As she carefully stroked and prodded at the fabric, a brilliant spill of chestnut suddenly caught her attention. With a gasp, Emma touched the hair on her shoulder - _her _hair - and realized that her sunshine blonde locks were now dark and rich. She was a brunette!

Bewildered by this transformation, Emma furrowed her brows and cried out when a trapdoor slowly, noisily opened beside her makeshift bed. Immediately moving out of the way, she rolled back further on the bed and blanched when none other than Mr. Gold appeared.

"You!" she exclaimed, eyes wide. "What the hell is going on here? Where am I? And why the _fuck _am I dressed like it's Halloween?"

He gave her a Cheshire grin, then shut the trapdoor beneath him. "Now, now, my sweet Belle, is that any sort of language for a princess?"

_"Belle?_ Gold, what the actual _fu-?"_

Immediately silencing Emma with his finger, the pawnbroker smiled before stroking her cheek. "Ah, Belle...pretty, pretty Belle. Do you like the room I've prepared for you? I'll admit it's my attic, but once you prove you can behave, you shall be able to share my room with me."

Tempted to bite Gold's finger, Emma jerked away from him and snapped, "Ok, I don't know _what_ kind of drug you're on right now, but you need to let me go _now_ before I do something we'll both regret." When he merely smiled at her, she rolled to move toward the trapdoor, but yelped when she realized her right ankle was shackled securely to the wall. "Gold...what the _hell?"_

"I'm sorry, my dear," he earnestly apologized, "but I knew this would be for your own good. You've forgotten me...you've forgotten our _love, _and I need to help you remember."

"You're fucking _psycho!"_

Gold's face contorted, and for a moment it looked as if he would strike her since his hand was raised. But instead of the expected slap, he caressed her cheek again and whispered in a kind voice, "Belle, beautiful Belle..."

Emma was now on the verge of killing this man. She would stand up, punch him in the face, kick him in the groin, steal his key to unshackle herself, and then make her way out the trapdoor. But then she realized that if he were smart, he would not have hidden any such key on his person. She tried to slap his hand away, but he caught her wrist and 'tsked' her.

"Gold, let me explain," she started, then took a deep breath. The sad expression he gave her threw her off for a while, for he looked genuinely hurt and she hadn't even start talking yet. "I am _not_ Belle, I am _Emma."_ Her eyes met his. "Emma Swan? The town's sheriff?"

"Yes," Mr. Gold hesitated and tapped a finger pensively to his chin, "yes."

Emma smiled lightly as she thought her words were taking effect. "You were my benefactor, remember that, Gold? You helped me become the town's sheriff. You _wanted _me here."

"Yes," Mr. Gold said again in confirmation, which made her smile expand even more. "Yes, I did and do."

With a sigh of relief, Emma leaned against the wall of the attic. "Now let me go?" She gestured at her shackle and studied the expression on Mr. Gold's face. First he looked confused, then worried, then compassionate, and at last melancholic. She held her breath and awaited for him to undo her bounds, but his eerie smile had crept back onto his face, and he shook his auburn hair.

"You forget, dearie," His voice had turned to his darker self, to the possessed Rumpelstiltskin who would giggle and strike poses, "that you've been mine long before you were born. Oh, Belle, Belle, how much I've longed for you. And now, here you are..."

Mr. Gold, despite his bad leg and walking cane, managed to sit down on his knees in front of her and gently massage her shackled leg with his hand. It was only now that Emma realized her legs were bare, and, visibly flinching, she recoiled from his touch.

"I am _not_ her!" she cried out desperately, but he returned with an even louder shout: "You _are _her!"

Emma stared up into his eyes, temporarily at a loss for words. Mr. Gold kept rubbing her leg, almost as if it were his own sore one.

With a deep, yet tremulous breath, the sheriff managed to scoot her leg out from underneath his invasive hand. She knew she needed a new tactic - one that was _sure_ to work - and it was with great effort that she lowered her lashes and affected a look of girlish flirtation. "Of course I remember you," she cooed, inwardly feeling sick at the blatant lie. "You are my one and only love, Gold...I would never, _ever_ abandon you."

Dear God, what a crock full of shit.

Mr. Gold, however, appeared to sense this as well. "You're lying to me," he snarled, and Emma cried out when he grasped her painfully by the wrists. "Belle does not know my mortal name - she would _never_ call me Gold!"

"You're _insane!"_ Emma sobbed, struggling with him as he continued to wrestle with her flailing limbs. Teeth gritted, she garnered enough strength due to her rushing flow of adrenaline, then headbutted him soundly against the forehead. The momentum caused Gold to fall back flat on his rump, his eyes squeezed shut as he grasped at his throbbing forehead.

"You...you _bitch,"_ he growled out, his eyes wild as he locked them on her once more. Emma appeared fearful as he unsteadily rose to his feet, for she'd never seen him so enraged. Gold was always smug and composed, so what had she done to change him? Or had this side of him secretly been there all along?

Pointing a shaking finger at her, Gold choked out, "Belle, it pains me to do this to you, but you must be punished... I will _not_ have my servant treat me with disrespect."

"B-but Gold, I-"

"That is _not_ my name, and you know this!" Furiously striking at her cot with his cane, Gold then tried to hit Emma's legs, and she gave a pitiful yelp before jerking back from the motion.

"Stop it...please, _stop_ it!" she begged, a sob catching in her throat. "You're not yourself right now, Gold...you need some serious help!"

"And help you shall get," he returned, almost seeming as though he hadn't heard what she'd said. Now smoothing his hand down the lapels of his shirt, he earnestly sustained, "When you call for me in the evening, I shall not answer your pleas. You will not be fed for a full twenty-four hours, nor will you be allowed to bathe. This can all change, however, if you learn to find the spirit of the girl you once were."

Emma's bottom lip quivered, a lone tear threatening to escape her lashes as she clenched her fists. "Gold," she softly beseeched, "Gold, _please_ listen to me..."

"I can see that you're still being difficult - very well." With a careless shrug of the shoulders, the pawnbroker turned his back on her and began to retreat down the trapdoor.

Desperate, Emma lurched off the bed and screamed after him to wait, but he'd already shut the door behind him and secured it firmly in place. With an agonized cry, the sheriff leapt onto the trapdoor and began to beat against it with her fists, her shouts soon rising shrilly until her voice grew hoarse. Gold would not come for her, and she believed him - he'd made his intentions perfectly clear. She was cold, hungry, and trapped.

She was alone.

**A/N:** Wow, thank you so much for your amazing response! It really means a whole lot! So that's why, at this time, I'd like to thank our lovely reviewers. :)

UP NEXT: The cause of Belle's death, a new "helping hand" is introduced, and Emma's plight thickens.

**Emma Swan:** Thank you! Believe me, I'm not a fan of OUAT's Belle either, which is why I'm writing her more like the film version. That's the _real_ Belle in my eyes. And as for your other question, just like I've said in the fic description/my author's note, Belle is actually dead. The "true" events of her death will be revealed in the next chapter.

**Fallenhope19:** Hopefully this is soon enough for you! :P Thanks so much for reading!

**Supernatural-Girl17:** Thank you so much, I really appreciate that! And yes, this will be continued. ;) I doubt it'll be a very long story, though.

**AL21:** Aww, well thank you very much, I'm so glad it was that entertaining to you! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

**Shizuka no Taisho:** Haha, thank you! Hopefully we can write the next chapter just as quickly. :)

**LadyKatherine29:** Well, thank you! And hentai? LOL That honestly wasn't the intention, but I suppose I can see why you'd think that, what with the drugging and all. Hope this was a bit more concrete for you!

**Notsureyet18:** Wow, really? Great minds think alike! And thank you, that means so much to me! :)

**Lady Elena Bella Petrova:** Well, thank you! :) And yes, there will be more!

**m:** Now that you mention it, yes, you're right: Gold IS less scrupulous than Rumple. Rumple's what I'd call "playful" or immature, while Gold's more cold and calculated. I don't think he's fully evil though, if that makes sense.

**RSul24:** Well, I don't think they're like duplicate copies of one another (hence the title), but they have very strong resemblances in my mind. The main difference, IMO, is that Belle is too naive to fully grasp some of the things that Emma does. I loved Hitchcock movies growing up, but oddly enough, I can't remember anything about Vertigo...now I'm intrigued to see if there's a similarity. :) Thanks so much for reading!

**sailorbebe:** Thank you so much! Hopefully you enjoyed the second installment! :)

**Detafo:** Haha aww, well thank you! And here it is! Not sure if it's late or not, though. xP


End file.
